Thenardiers Don't Cry
by SwimminOceans17
Summary: If there was one thing she was most ashamed of doing, it would be to cry. Not because of pain, but because of weakness.
1. The Night

**Came up with this idea when I was all sad and crying over something and my friend told me how I reminded her little bit of Eponine. Yup, good times good times.**

**Disclaimer: LISTEN!! I THINK WE'VE GONE OVER THIS ENOUGH!! EPONINE AND ALL THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!! ARREST VICTOR HUGO IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOME ONE!! BUT HEY, IT WAS A PRETTY GOOD CRIME!!**

**--**

Chapter 1

I stared at the reflection in the water. It was of a pale white, bony skeleton with tear stained cheeks. In little to no time, I knew who it was. The sad soul in the river's reflection was I. Eponine Thenardier.

I was doing what I had been doing for the past 3 years of my life. I was walking along the river at night. I was trying to deal with everything in my life. The Revolution, Gavroche, Mama and Papa, Azelma, Patron-Minette, Marius... Oh, why even deny it? He is really the only thing I think about. Forget the Revolution, forget Papa's silly group of friends. I personally don't care anymore. All I care about is him. Marius Pontmercy. Although, I know for a fact, he doesn't care. He only cares about my childhood "friend", Cosette. Oh, dear God in Heaven! How I hated that name. That name of that silly little girl who took everything I ever wanted from me. Cosette. It reminds me of corset. My mama told me about them once when I was younger. She said something about pain and passing-out, but really I don't remember. I could've remembered if Papa hadn't walked in. More drunk then he had ever been.

And tonight, like every night before, I just wondered. Why? Why did this happen to me? That Cosette-thing that took the love of my life away. The only person I could ever want. I never did anything bad to her. Yes, maybe my parents did abuse her when I was younger and I just made fun of her. But how could I not? My Papa would have beaten me to the death! So that's what I get for not sticking up for the person who would ruin my life? Is that why he doesn't love me? Because I didn't stand up for Cosette? I never did anything to her! It was my Mama and Papa who did those terrible things to her! Not me! But of course, you can't change the past.

That is how I wound up here. Sitting at the river-bank sobbing. All because of Marius. He would never love me back. Even if I tried with all my heart to get him to. If I was adopted by some strange man, cleaned up, fed right, dressed properly he still wouldn't notice me. Oh but sure, he'd noticed Cosette. What wonderful deed did she do to deserve him? All she ever did was make him not notice me even more and ruin my life. As if it weren't ruined enough. So now, I wake up everyday faced with the challenge of seeing Marius grinning. Not because he's glad to see me. No, because some wonderful thing happened with his beloved Cosette and he needs to tell 24601 people just to be satisfied.

But enough is enough. I shouldn't be crying. I remember what Papa said once when I was crying because he beat me so badly I bled, he grabbed my shoulder roughly and said with thick anger, " You are a Thenardier, and Thenardiers don't cry."

**--**

**HINT:**

**Click the button that says "review"**


	2. Taking Matters into my Own Hands

**Disclaimer: Ok I seriously do give up, I don't own ANYTHING!**

Every good thing must come to end, just like the night. For it was morning and the sun was rising. Another day, another heartache. Maybe, just maybe, today Marius will realize how selfish Cosette is! Maybe he'll finally realize how much I love him and that he could love me back with the same firey passion! But you know, I have wished that everyday for a countless number of days and nothing has happened. At times I think I should just give up. Then a shout pulled me out of my fantasies.

"Eponine!"

"What do you...oh, good morning Monsieur," I smiled my revolting smile. It was Marius.

" Eponine, I have a job for you. Well, it is more like a mission."

"What? Do you want me to deliver another letter to your dearest Cosette?" I nearly spat on the name Cosette.

"How did you know that," he asked, obviously not hearing the sarcasm in my voice. Couldn't he see how much I was hurting inside?

"I'm magic," I said, this time more bitting and harsh then I intended. Marius still didn't notice and he's a law student. Either they don't teach them well in these schools or he is desperately in...love. I nearly died as I thought that word. Marius and Cosette in love. Not Marius and Eponine. Nope, it has to be Cosette. Sweet little Cosette. Can't people see what kind of creature she is behind that perfect little mask? I can and at times I believe that it is just me who can see it.

"So will you do it 'Ponine?"

"NO!"

"But 'Ponine! I love her! You have to do this for me! I'll give you anything," he pleaded with me. How funny Monsieur. The only thing I want is what you want to give to someone else. What I want is you, Marius. No, I don't want him. I NEED him.

"Fine. I give up. I'll be your messenger boy."

"Oh, thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going. Here's the letter. If you can, deliver it by sundown tonight. Au revoir, Eponine," Marius said as he shoved the letter into my hands and ran.

"Good bye, Monsieur. I love you," I whispered as tears came to my eyes. Not again, I will not cry! Maybe I should open the letter, I wondered. Marius won't know and I have to make sure that he isn't doing anything bad.

I slowly opened the letter and read:

_Cosette,_

_From the moment I saw you, I was in love. I realized that I could not live without your beauty, your personality, and just you all together. Please forgive me if I am rushing things, but I love you and I hope you feel the same way. _

_- Marius_

How did I not see that coming? I was right he loved her and not me. It will never be me. Never. As much as I may pray and plead, the most he could love me would be as a distant sister. But waite, that's just it isn't it? All I ever do I pray and plead to God in Heaven. Maybe I should take things into my own hands. Because that's the way society works, right? The rich marry the rich, the poor marry the poor. They are the rich, I am the poor. That is what I need to do. Become rich. But how should I do it? That's the question. How do I take matters into my own hands?

**Sorry for the typo's. I had an epiphany and it was late at night and I really wanted to get this chapter out. I will be spell checking it tomorrow.**

**remember: hit the button that says review. Constructive critisism is welcomed!**


End file.
